You're Not Perfect
April 7th, 2013 "Dear JOURNAL, this isn't a diary, ok? Well, today I went on a Steam shopping spree. I must of spent, what, 500 dollars on games of all kinds. I'll play them all, but the one I'm interested in is Counter-Strike Global Offensive. I've heard good things about the counterstrike series, and I want to try it out. I only have 3 days until school starts again, so I'll make the best out of this." ---- I closed my journal, and set it down on the table. All the sudden, I get a message from my Steam friend, Landon128. "Yo bro, you got tons of games! Where'd you get the money for all this?" Landon128 said. "I have no idea myself, I've saved up, I guess." I replied back, and began downloading Counter-Strike GO. "!well then I guess you deserve theM" Landon128 replied back. I looked at the message. It seemed he just made a typo. I closed the Steam window and went about my business, which comprised entirely of sleeping and eating Top Ramen. 3 hours of power napping later, I came back to my computer to see that Counter-Strike GO was finished. I messaged Landon128. "!hey, I've got the game readY" I typed in. But then I glanced back at the message. I could of sworn I typed in Hey, I've got the game ready! But, it came out like that. I shrugged it off and waited for the message. ".ok then, lets get to iT" Landon128 replied after a few minutes. The same scheme went for this message. It must of been a bug. I didn't use Steam Chat much anyway, this might be a common bug. I started up the game, and the same old Valve logo played. But for some reason, the sound didn't play. I shrugged it off once again and turned up my speakers just to be sure. "Let's do an online match." Landon128's text said on my Steam Chat. Strangely, the pattern that Steam Chat used before I started up the game didn't apply. I thought of checking, and typed a simple reply to check if my text was still the same. "Alright, then let's get going." the text appeared as I typed it. I nodded, relieved that strange bug wasn't in effect anymore. Landon128 guided me through the steps of setting up an online match. But it was strange, really. Landon128 was talking in full sentences, when he usually talked in 1337speak or just text. We were in a game of hostage on the map Office. We were on opposing teams, and I could hear 13 year olds shouting through their microphones, raging and spitting obscentities that only a 13-year old's feeble mind could fabricate. We were just in the middle, when another squeaky-voiced teenager shouted through his mic; "DUDE YOU SUCK AT THIS GAME SUCK AT THIS LIFE! GO DIE IN A HOLE!" the teenager shouted out. It was directed towards Landon128, and I expected him to fully retaliate through his mic as well. But, in the ingame chat, he simply stated one thing. "You're not perfect, either." the text read. I wasn't really focusing on it, as I was busy trying to get headshots. But those words rang in my head for some odd reason. In the text again, this time the teenager spoke, not shouting through his microphone. "DUDE SHUT UP YOU SUCK AT LIFE DUDE YOU'RE HOMO!!!" the 13-yr old's text said. I could see now next to his text, his name was CoD360scope. Typical. I couldn't stand this idiot expressing his pre-pubescent rage through the game, so I chimed in with my words. "Seriously, shut the hell up squeaky." was all I could think of, as most of my brainpower was focused on the game. Seemingly instantly after I typed those words, I got directly headshotted by Landon128, who was clear on the other side of the map. I then typed through the text again. "NS landon128." the text appeared. Seemingly instantly, both the 13 year old and Landon128 typed the same words. "?you dieD .you're not perfecT" the text read, ominously both posted by the 13 year old and Landon128. The scheme from a few hours ago repeated itself, the punctuation mark being at the front and the capitol letter at the end. I thought this strange, and screencapped this moment, with both messages on screen still. "?you've changed your directioN" more text read as it appeared again. I instantly shut the game off, as if some sort of reflex. I walked away from my chair, and then stopped myself. It seemed that entire motion was done in a few seconds, and then I walked to my chair again. The entire ordeal was strange, and I decided to get to the bottom of it. I skyped Landon128, hoping to get some clarification on his behavior. He answered after a few seconds, and then replied through his mic. "Yo, you said you'd play Counter-Strike, man. Why aren't you logged on?" he yelled. "What? I was just on. You were acting seriously weird." I replied, turning my webcam on. Landon's webcam turned on as well. It showed him, just as normal, wearing a Yankees ball cap and t-shirt. His house was anything but odd. "Here, I'll show you a picture." I said and sent him the screencapped moment of the chat between the teenager and Landon. "What the..... Dude, this is just a picture of a line. It's just a black line. Are you trolling me?" he replied. "I would ask the same of you!" I said. But, instead of it registering as a sound through the mic, just as I spoke the words, the same words I said typed. Landon seemed taken aback by this, and then hung up on me. I tried to clal him throughout the day, but he would never answer. I then realized that Landon was right, the screencap was just a black line on a white background. It seemed to faintly glow, but then I shut it off. I looked at the time. My research into this had taken 5 hours somehow. I went to bed. ---- April 8, 2013 Today I shall get to the bottom of this strange thing that happened. I don't know if it's a wise idea, but i'll find ouT today. .i guess i'll go research the teenager that landon was arguing witH I searched Steam for the teenager called CoD360scope. I didn't find anything, however I did find a profile picture named "direction" It had no profile picture, and it said his only game was Counter-Strike Global Offensive. I found this odd, and investigated further. I looked at his information, and he apparently was a 13 year old boy. As I sunk my teeth further into this mystery, I got a message from Landon128. "!STOP It" the text said. I replied back. "Who are you? Landon, dude stop this please." I typed. ".if i could stoP i wouldn't stoP" the message appeared again almost instantly. I got a skype call, from Landon. I answered it, and shouted every curse I could think of towards my microphone. But, in the text, one sentence was being repeated over and over. ".you're not perfecT" the message said, over and over and over. In the steam chat, the message was being posted over and over as well. I shut off my pc, once again the strange reflex I felt yesterday and backed away. I heard a knock on my door and went over to it. Possibly social interaction could fix my anxiety. I opened it, and no one was there. I walked outside, and then tripped over a stone, then black. ---- April 9, 2013 So, apparently I cut myself when I tripped over a stone. Neat. But now I'm in the hospital, writing my troubles away. ?how will I pay for thiS I don't know what is happening here, but the moment I recover I'm reporting this stuff to the police. .i'm changing my directioN ---- "Mr. Ramos! There is a letter for you." my nurse said and handed me it in my bed. I took it and nodded the nurse away. Who could of sent me a letter? I opened it up, and I found a piece of crumpled note paper and a green, plastic arrow. I put the plastic arrow on a table and read the letter. To my horror, it was two sentences over and over. ".you're changing your directioN" was the first sentence. The second sentence, was the same old ".you're not perfecT" I turned the letter around, and saw the same two sentences over and over. However, in the middle was a small sentence, obscured by the other ones. I looked very closely, and it appeared to say "he died because you were blinD" I ripped the letter in two and threw it across the room. By "he", did the letter mean the teenager? He was annoying, but I didn't really want to kill him. As soon as I completed the sentence in my head, I wanted to sleep. I fell asleep. ---- apriL 17. 2013 .i'm now perfecT .i'm now perfecT .i'm now perfecT help the burN I am Jake Ramos's brother. My name, is Xavier Ramos. The incident happened just three days ago. My mom was worried sick and called Jake over and over. Apparently, on April 9th, in his sleep, my brother tore his eyes out. Afterwards, he escaped. Everyone who played that match on April 8th is now dead, including my brother. But I recieved a letter today, April 17th, from Jake. It reads this. "Hey. Sorry I hadn't told you sooner. If I could stop I would stop, but I can't watch the ordeal from the middleland. So, how is your day? I changed my direction, and there you have IT. You dont believe it? I don't blame ya. .but I did so shut uP I'm outside. Tell mother I'm sorry that I had to talk to you. but it" That was the letter. It seemed like it was typed in a red font. He didn't finish his last sentence. I looked outside, and just as the letter promised, his eyes tore out, his lips with the words rolling out. "when I can't go homE call it a daY and just go and plaY" "the watcher is amazing when it shows you the wonders of life. see you in hell brotheR" !i'm changing my directioN Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Journal Category:Real Life